


Tonight Is Just For Us

by GrooveCrusader



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Boys Kissing, M/M, No Spoilers, Public Display of Affection, akiryu, pegoryu, persona 5 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:27:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26157265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrooveCrusader/pseuds/GrooveCrusader
Summary: Shinjuku’s brightly coloured lights cast glowing reflections in puddles as the pair set off towards the station. Ryuji caught snippets of people’s conversations, laugher and shouting from raucous groups as they passed, the whirlwind of the city’s nightlife filling him with adrenaline. He was high on life. Or perhaps it was something else…Ryuji and Akira have saved one night of celebrations for last - their evening together in Shinjuku. Caught out in a storm and surrounded by strangers under the bright lights of the city, Ryuji resolves to follow his heart, no matter where it may take him.
Relationships: Kurusu Akira/Sakamoto Ryuji
Comments: 3
Kudos: 52





	Tonight Is Just For Us

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! I'm back with some more Persona fic, this time I'm giving some love to Akiryu, my favourite P5 pairing. I'm thinking that this might end up as part of a longer series, and I've already started writing the next chapter so stay tuned, and happy reading! ^_^

It had started to rain. Hard. Despite their umbrellas, the patrons in Shinjuku had begun to scatter, scrambling to find shelter under nearby awnings or running for their trains. Akira and Ryuji had just left the restaurant, their bellies full, the spicy meal Ryuji had eaten helping to warm him against the crisp night air of the city in Autumn. They had been laughing together all evening, reminiscing about their adventures, and feeling elated as they celebrated their last few days in high school. Sure, they were going to the same college and would be staying in Tokyo, but there was something nostalgic about the evening they had spent together without the rest of their friends. They had saved tonight for themselves, just the two of them, and no one knew where they were. 

Normally, Ryuji would have been more thoughtful about the feelings he had been having, what he had been craving from his partner. He would have questioned why he had chosen to sit on the same side of the table as Akira, and why his partner had so readily accepted it without question. He would have wondered why over the course of the evening they had drifted closer and closer to one another subconsciously, as though compelled by some unseen force that they had neither the power nor desire to resist. The force had offered him no opportunity to think. All Ryuji knew was that he wanted to be closer to Akira, and he had gradually shifted towards him until the entire side of their bodies were flush from their shoulders, their arms, and all the way down their legs. When he had pressed against his friend, thinking his movement almost too subtle to detect, he was certain that his partner had returned the gesture. Or had he imagined it? All Ryuji knew was that the contact felt so right, so warm and comforting. He revelled in the moment as they finished their drinks under the yellow glow of the restaurant’s subdued lighting, letting the sensation of their contact do the talking.

Stepping out onto the street and into the torrential downpour only added to the otherworldliness of the night. As the rain had begun to pelt down, the boys only glanced at each other, not remotely deterred as strangers everywhere began to run for cover. It was quite a walk to their train, but neither of them cared about that as Akira hunted in his bag for his umbrella. Ryuji watched him in a daze, leaning in against the slightly taller boy to share in their limited shelter. It was another opportunity to be close and Ryuji took it, pressing in against his friend more than was necessary and being treated to the familiar scent of him, of clean laundry and pine that made him feel giddy. Shinjuku’s brightly coloured lights cast glowing reflections in puddles as the pair set off towards the station. Ryuji caught snippets of people’s conversations, laugher and shouting from raucous groups as they passed, the whirlwind of the city’s nightlife filling him with adrenaline. He was high on life. Or perhaps it was something else…

The gentle pressure of Akira’s body against his as they splashed through puddles sent shivers up Ryuji’s spine. Was his friend leaning in closer or had he just imagined it? Now that Ryuji had a taste of this, he never wanted to be without it. He was too dazed to think, to consider what all of this meant, but he knew that nights like this didn’t come along very often and that all he wanted right now was to follow his heart unquestioningly. 

He tilted his head to look up at all the posters and billboards through the haze of the rain and found himself resting his head against Akira’s shoulder. It felt so natural, like their slight height difference made his partner the perfect height to rest his head against. He had thought about doing so while they were at the restaurant but hadn’t been brave enough. Now though, under cover of the rain and darkness of the sky, the sound of raindrops in puddles and excitable strangers that they would never see again, he couldn’t stop himself. It felt good, even more so when his partner suddenly returned the gesture, resting his head on top of Ryuji’s for a moment, before righting himself and smiling at his friend. _That smile,_ Ryuji thought, an ache in his stomach, _that god damn perfect smile._

He hardly noticed when they came to a stop. Standing on the overpass facing some of the city’s tallest buildings, Akira rested his forearms on the handrail. Unlike everyone around them, the pair were in no rush; they were savouring every second. Water droplets glittered in the puddles below as cars passed by. There were so many lights it was dazzling, and the bustle of so many people granted them a sense of anonymity they hadn’t enjoyed in a long time. The freedom of being just two in a crowd was wonderful. Akira twirled the umbrella as it rested against his shoulder, sprinkling them both with droplets. 

“Damn it, man, what are ya doin’?” laughed Ryuji without rancour. 

Akira smiled in return. “I’m just enjoying the view.” He murmured, tilting his head in a thoughtful way as he watched his partner. 

Ryuji felt suddenly vulnerable. What was Akira thinking? He was so smart, so knowing, and it felt like he was looking into Ryuji’s soul, seeing more of him than anyone else ever had. Ryuji felt shy under his gaze, but he didn’t shrink away. Not this time. Not tonight. Instead, he moved a little closer. Taking a shuddering breath, he entwined his fingers with Akira’s, so they were holding the umbrella together. His friend’s hands were cold, but a warmth shot through Ryuji at his touch that made him feel anything but chilly. Akira’s eyes widened a little, but a smile graced his lips as he looked into Ryuji’s eyes, locking his friend in place. Ryuji stared back. Unable and unwilling to look away, he felt barely able to breathe, stroking his thumb across the back of Akira’s hand. He watched as raindrops fell on his partner’s face, watching one drop in particular as it slid down his slightly parted lips. The world around them seemed to slow and shrink until all that was left in it were the two of them. 

“Y-You’re…cold” Ryuji whispered. 

Thunder rolled across the sky above, strangers around them drunkenly shrieking at the sudden sound. Ryuji had no time to react, no time to acknowledge the storm as Akira grabbed him, draping his arms around his waist, the umbrella dropping to the ground as he pulled his partner closer. Their lips met and it was all Ryuji could do to hold himself together, wrapping his arms around Akira’s neck and holding on to him for dear life as his knees went weak at the sensation. He felt lightheaded, as though his head were filled with bubbles floating upwards. He felt so elated, so purely and honestly happy.  
Rain was lashing down on them now but neither of them cared, their attention wholly with each other and the feeling of their lips interlocked. It was so sweet, so warm. Their hips were flush against one another, their need to be close in the moment the only thing that mattered. Ryuji leaned into his partner, ironically the athletic one between them feeling weak as Akira held him close. In truth, Akira felt just as dazed, just as nervous, but knew that no matter what he would always be there for Ryuji. He would always be there to hold him up, in any sense of the word.

They didn’t want the kiss to end as they reluctantly pulled away from one another, opening their eyes. Akira’s hands were underneath Ryuji’s open hoody, his thumbs rubbing absent-mindedly over his hips in a way that made Ryuji’s heart skip a beat. Both boys were flushed pink, beaming at each other as they took in how absolutely soaked they now were, and how they absolutely did not care. It was Ryuji who began to laugh first, a raspy laugh that infected Akira until they were both doubled over. Strangers passed, frowning at the pair as they laughed and eyeing their umbrella tossed on the ground - the epitome of irresponsible.

That was what caught Ryuji so off guard – that Akira was behaving in such a carefree way. When he looked at his partner, raven black hair stuck to his face from the rain, he couldn’t help himself. He took Akira’s face in his hands and began pressing lots of little kisses to his lips as the boy laughed and tried to tell him between kisses that they better get going or he would catch a cold. 

“That’s my Akira” Ryuji whispered, pressing one final kiss to his partner’s lips before picking up the umbrella and holding out his arm with a flourish. “Shall we?” 

Akira chuckled and rolled his eyes, linking his arm with the blonde’s and huddling close as they headed towards the station. They had saved this final night of celebration just for them, but Ryuji knew in his heart that things between them were only just getting started.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks fo much for reading! I'll definitely be writing more Akiryu soon, as well as some Souyo stuff when the mood takes me.


End file.
